


F is For Fireworks (Ancient and Silent)

by bloodscout



Series: Gabe's A to Z of Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had never seen fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is For Fireworks (Ancient and Silent)

Dean and Castiel lay back on the bonnet of the Impala and stared up at the sky. Dean was totally relaxed. There were no demons, no werewolves, no wendigos, nothing for miles.

‘Why do you like it so much?’ Castiel asked, the light of the stars reflecting in his eyes.

‘Like what, Cas?’ Dean asked, a faraway ring to his voice.

‘The stars. I always find you looking at the stars.’

Dean frowned. Trust Cas to come up with difficult question like that. ‘Because the stars are quiet. And so much bigger than me. It’s like, you know, there are stars out there that are hundreds of thousands of years older than me, been there through all of my troubles, but they’re still quiet.’

Castiel smiled into the blackness, but Dean didn’t see. ‘I like that. Ancient and silent.’

Dean smiled too. ‘But I like fireworks too. It’s the only time I get an adrenaline rush that doesn’t need a follow through. I can just sit down and enjoy the buzz.’

Castiel frowned. ‘I’ve never seen fireworks before. Not all the way through.’

Dean turned onto his side in shock, trying to make out the shape of the skinny angel through the murky darkness. ‘Dude, we need to fix that. Right now.’

Dean felt his way around the trunk, opened it, and stuck a flashlight between his cheek and his shoulder. He stuck his hand behind all of the knives and guns and stakes, trying to feel the cylinders of gunpowder he kept for nights like these. His fingertips fell on five fizzers and a long-fused proper piece of pyrotechnics.

He pushed the tubes into the hands of the angel and Dean could just see the confused head tilt Castiel so often made in the dim light of the torch.

‘Here. Stick these in the ground and we’ll light the fuse from here.’

Castiel nodded, just like he was following orders.

A fair distance away, they lit the first one. Dean expected Castiel to jump at the noise, but he just stood there, his gaze transfixed by the fireworks lighting up the sky.

Dean’s focus kept shifting from the fireworks to the angel by his side, ancient and silent, just like the stars.


End file.
